Darkness Against Light
by Kitty Fields the Choco-Brain
Summary: Chapter 3 is up(finally)! The worlds have been unsealed again... After having many strange dreams, Kayori, who works for the side of evil, starts to wonder who she really is.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
She was falling. Neither air nor water surrounded her. The substance rippled as she passed through it, encompassing her on all sides. As she continued to fall, the substance surrounding her grew wild. It churned as she spiralled through it. Its impetuous rush made her queasy. She continued to move swiftly through the nothingness.  
  
Her fall came to an abrupt end. Before she could comprehend the world around her, an ominous shadow arose in front of her. Its amorphous being encompassed the world she now stood in. Her fear grew as the darkness spread towards her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light. Now the light was fighting back the darkness. She realized, with much astonishment, that the light was coming from inside of her. She stood there, eyes shining with hope and promise, as the darkness was slowly overcome by the light. Soon the darkness was no more and the brilliant light disappeared.  
  
What was left was a breathtaking beach surrounded by a lush forest. She turned and stared into the forest. She was unaware of a low, rushing sound. When she could finally hear the noise, it was much too late.  
  
She turned around and what she saw screamed both danger and beauty. A wave at least twice her height was almost upon her. Its shimmering beauty towered over her. For a moment it seemed like time stood still. Then the immense rush of water hit her. It knocked her off her feet and began to sweep her away.  
  
Then she woke. 


	2. The Mission

Heya! Don't mind my writing style, I've been role playing too MUCH! Oh well. I hope you like this chapter, and please review! ^_^ G'bye for now! Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I kinda made up Kayori, though, but she's a part of the KH realm. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next thing Kayori knew, she was sitting up in her bed, gasping. She instantly reached for the greenish-yellow charm around her neck. She ran her hands over it, felt out the little details. The charm somehow comforted her, although she had no clue why. She didn't even know where it had come from. Yet she still treasured it more than any of her other possessions, even more than her Keyblade.  
  
She got out of bed and glanced at her full-length mirror. She studied her reflection; her huge purple shoes, her baggy purple shorts, her light purple shirt that didn't quite cover her lower stomach. Her dark purple, dark blue, and black Keyblade. Her purple-on-black, spiky hair. Her cold, hard eyes.  
  
She turned away from her mirror, her stomach suddenly queasy. Why is this happening to me? Despite her uneasiness, she turned back towards the mirror. What the.?!  
  
Instead of a reflection of herself, she was greeted by a girl with kind eyes, a light purple skirt, and red-on-black, spiky hair. It was a girl that looked almost identical to Kayori. She blinked, and the image was back to normal.  
  
Confused, Kayori drew her Keyblade. Training usually helped her take her mind off things. She swung her Keyblade, stepped and twirled around, and thrust her Keyblade just millimetres away from the mirror. "Ultima Oblivion," said Kayori evily.  
  
"Kayori!" called a deep, unknown voice.  
  
Kayori nearly dropped her Keyblade. She'd been taken by surprise. It won't happen again. "Yes, sir."  
  
"I have a mission for you."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry for such a short chapter! This chapter was originally supposed to have two different parts, but I'm not done the second part yet. Heh heh. That's just me. Here's a bit of a preview of the next chapter: "Sora opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the familiar buildings of Traverse Town. "Traverse Town?! How did I get here? I thought the worlds were sealed!"" 


	3. Sora's Awakening

Yola! It's me, Kitty, back with another (short) chapter! Please review! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora lay on wet, stony pavement. He could feel raindrops hit his body. He sputtered when one of them landed in his mouth. Sora opened his eyes. Grey clouds loomed in the sky. He could hear thunder in the distance. Something on the edge of his view caught his attention. He turned his head and saw hundreds of flaming meteors hurtling through the sky.  
  
Something in his brain clicked. Meteors meant that the worlds had been opened again. Meteors meant that Sora could go home to Destiny Islands and see Kairi again. But meteors also meant that he would have to defeat the Heartless again. That was something that he wasn't looking forward to.  
  
A drop of rain fell in Sora's eye, disrupting his thoughts. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The first thing he should do was find out what world he ended up in. Sora looked around. He saw the brightly lit Accessories shop about ten feet in front of him. A flash of lightning startled Sora. So I'm in Traverse Town, Sora thought.  
  
Sora realised that Donald and Goofy were nowhere in sight. "Goofy? Donald!" Sora called. He could barely hear his voice over the pouring rain. It was raining harder now then it had been when Sora first woke up. Maybe they were still in Mickey's world. He would have to find them later.  
  
There was only one problem: He didn't have a Gummi ship. He couldn't go anywhere without one. Maybe Cid could lend him one. Sora stood up. He shivered. His clothes were soaked. A clap of thunder made Sora jump. He grabbed for his Keyblade in case he came across any Heartless. He started walking towards the spot where Cid ran his shop when he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around.  
  
"Finally I've found you, Sora." Said a mysterious girl. "Now it's time to die."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ahaha! Suspense! Yes. 


End file.
